Darkfall
by MengLong
Summary: A world recently reborn from a state of chaos is about to fall into darkness once more. I own nothing, except for any OC.


Holy chickenpox Batman, I am back! Yea, I seemed to have disappeared for the last few months. To be honest, I have written the next chapter for Dark Fate.. but I just don't feel satisfied with it. I am taking a break from Dark Fate for now, and trying to get those creative juices flowing with this story! Cause really, even the plot I planned for Dark Fate is getting complicated for me .. I am rewriting the upcoming plot now... This story is meant to be very, very short, like ten chapters, so the plot will move much faster than Dark Fate, actually this is more of a trial story when I think about it. If people are interested, I will continue, if not, I will try something else =). I hope you enjoy the prologue of Darkfall, and shout out to AngelEmCuti, |Oblivion|, and fiasse. You guys gave me a lot of support =). And also a special shout out to my old beta... wherever she is.

MengLong

Prologue

_**Rebirth**_

_It all began twelve years ago. In a world where chaos ensued, where the Gods didn't give a damn. A world where crime and nightmares spread like wildfire. A world that is no different than hell, a world in decay and deterioration, a world clouded by darkness. But that world doesn't exist anymore._

_Twelve years ago, three men rose against the chaos. No one knew their true names, or their backgrounds, but everyone knew who they were: heroes. These three heroes destroyed criminal ring after criminal ring with their power, and they eventually challenged the Gods themselves. _

_No one knows what really happened that fateful day. Thousands gathered to watch the three heroes enter the Tower of Gods, but they never returned. Day after day, people waited anxiously for the three men that fought to save the world, but their hopes were shattered. Three months after day the heroes left, no one was waiting outside the tower. That was the day, the world saw the sun for the first time._

_Til this day, we don't know if the three heroes are still alive..._

BRIIIIIING!

"OK class, we will resume "The Heroes" tomorrow, be sure to have written good notes, as I _will_ check and grade them." The class groaned as Doctor Mizuki announced this, as quite a large majority of the class wasn't even paying attention to the lecture.

In Seiju Private High School, there is only one goal for the students: establish connections with other wealthy families. Seiju is the largest private school in Japan, where the children of the richest gather. Two goals have been established among the students: graduate with minimal effort possible, and make friends with as many people as possible. Connections are important in the world of the rich, but 21st Century History is not. However, it seems that Doctor Kaho Mizuki didn't get the memo, as she is the only teacher on campus that won't let any student slack off in her classes. The teacher sighed as students continued to mutter complaints as they filed out of the room.

"Doctor Mizuki?" Naoko Yanagisawa is one of Mizuki's best students, a lover of history and literature. "Yes dear?"

"I'd like to explain the classes behavior..."

"Oh I understand their behavior... wealthy teenagers hold no interest in the past, only the future."

"It's not just that, these "Heroes"... I don't think any of the other students believe in them anymore."

"Oh?" Mizuki asked, "Why not?"

"Though it was such a short time ago, there is actually very few eye witnesses of the heroes. A few years back, some reporters claimed that they were nothing but a work of fiction, a hoax-" SLAM! Naoko jumped as Mizuki slammed her bag on her desk. She never saw her teacher showed any sign of rage before. Mizuki's glare became sharp and cold, as powerful as the greatest typhoon.

"No one should deny what sacrifices they had to make." Naoko shivered from the words, her teacher's presence was as grand as the sea. All she could do was stare and gape at the beautiful teacher walk out of the classroom, a sea of power surrounding her. _Amaz__ing..._

_

* * *

  
_

As Mizuki walked out of Seiju High, she felt her skin moisten from wet drops. _It has begun to rain..._ She reached into her bag to take out her umbrella, but stopped herself.

_"The rain is beautiful, isn't it Kaho?" A young man of seventeen sat by a young Kaho Mizuki in a small park. Water crawled down his navy blue hair, his blue eyes watching the sky. She reached around his body and hugged him, wishing the moment would never end. She clutched on harder, only to feel wet moisture. He's gone._

"You always loved water, eh Eriol.... Or should I say, Hero of the North?"

_A young girl of fourteen was sweeping the up the grounds of a shrine, not noticing a group of teenage boys slowly approaching._

_"Well, well well... what do we have here boys? A lonely shrine maiden..." The girl merely ignored the group, and continued to sweep._

_"Hey hey hey, don't be like that. We just-" SMACK! The boy was sent sprawling to the ground as the maiden quickly struck with her broom. "You bitch!"_

_She quickly moved herself into a fighting position, scanning the enemies surrounding her. Eight of them, how problematic. The boy behind her dived towards her, but she responded instantly with a sharp kick. Another boy took the initiative from her attention focused on the first attacker, and tackled the girl. She attempted to strike him with her broom, but she was quickly restrained by the other boys._

_"Time to pay!" She shut her eyes as one boy made the motion to hit her, but the blow never came._

_"Now now, its not nice to hit a lady." The girl opened her eyes to see a bright blue aura. A blue dragon, hovering the side of another teenage boy. He was wearing the school uniform of the nearby school, which was black, but with his aura, it seemed more of a navy blue. The entire gang was all out cold around him. "You OK, miss?"_

_"That dragon..." She stuttered. The dragon's majestic aura fascinated her, it was as if she was immersed into a sea of peace and tranquility_

_"Oh? You can see it?" He replied with honest shock. "You must have some strong power within you."_

_"Well... I..." She stuttered nervously. "I..."_

_He smiled as he pat her head. "You better get going home. These guys will wake up eventually." __  
_

_"What's your name?" She asked. _

_"Eriol. Eriol Hiirigizawa." He said, and smiled. "You know, I sit behind you in class... you know that right?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Yelan Li entered a dusty, messy bedroom, one that hasn't been clean for over a decade, despite having a mansion full of maids and butlers. The room had pale green paint, chipping off from the lack of care. The bed was still a mess, an old high school uniform was sprawled across the bed. The desk had a few, textbooks, next to a pile of nearly completed homework. Yelan smiled at a pile of incomplete sketches next to the bed and at the empty sword rack.

"Mom!" Shiefa, Yelan's youngest daughter of fourteen, entered the room, dressed in a dark red formal dress. "We are going to be late for the party!"

"Yes, yes, I will be there in a second..." Yelan muttered as she stroke the empty sword rack. _He's so rash... just like you..._

"He would be twenty nine years old by now, wouldn't he?" Shiefa muttered as she stroke the bed covers. "I wish I could have got to know him..."

"You will someday, my dear." Yelan said with a sad smile. "Someday, he will return. He promised."

_"Mother," A young man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes stood at the side of Yelan. Despite his youth, he was a head taller than his mother. "I promise I will be back. I promised Dad I will protect this family, so I will return."_

_"Why?... Why must it be you?" Yelan asked, "Your younger sisters need you. You know your Uncle Qing? He's getting married, you're to be his best man..."_

_"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." He said brightly, "I will be back before Fanran's birthday, I promise."_

_"But... but..." Another boy emerged from the shadows, he had jet black hair and eyes, and was a few inches taller than the other. "Don't worry, Mistress Li, I will protect him with my life."_

_"Oh Yan... Wei will be so sad to know his only child is leaving him..."_

_"He knows my duty, the duty of the Meng line to protect the Li Clan."_

_"Don't let my Xiaolang..." She began to say, but the two boys already have vanished. "... do anything rash."_

_In the sky, a green flaming dragon rose in the sky, followed by a shadow._

"Mistress Li, Miss Sheifa." An old butler knocked on the opened door. "You plane is ready."

"Very good, Wei... It will be good to see your Uncle Qing... he never visits... always so busy with the business in Tomoeda..."

"It will be good to see Meilin too." Shiefa said as she left the room. She loved hanging out with her older cousin of seventeen. As Yelan began to leave the room, Wei said, "I miss the young master very much."

"Thank you Wei... he was like a second son to you, wasn't he? A younger brother for Yan... what a brilliant fighter that Yan was... He should be, after all, he was taught by the best." Wei smiled sadly as well. "I know he will return with the young master. Someday."

* * *

"Naoko! Over here!" Naoko finally found her friends in the Tomoeda Mall food court after searching for a solid five minutes. "I thought we were supposed to meet up outside!"

"Did you forget about the rain?" Rika Sasaki asked. "No way am I getting my clothes wet."

"Did you know that the first rain-OW!" Takashi Yamakazi's attempt to fabricate another ridiculously false story was stopped by Chiharu Mihara stomping on his foot.

"Don't even!" Chiharu shouted at her boyfriend. "Don't you even try-"

"OK! OK! Stop stomping on my feet!" Takashi yelled as he desperately attempted to avoid Chiharu's violent stomps. The Chinese girl sitting beside them sighed at the scene. "Is this what young love is like, Tomoyo?.. Tomoyo?... Not again.."

Meilin sighed again as her other friend once again exercised her addicting to filming everything, this time, the squabble in the mall. Tomoyo needed her camera like oxygen, no one will ever see her without it. And the last friend of the group....

"Where's Sakura?" Naoko asked. "Is she..."

"Turning down another one." Rika sighed, "This is the.... thirty sixth one? Why don't they give up?... Oh here she comes, let's get going... Sakura! Come on!"

"Sorry!" A cheerful young girl ran to the group, looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed. "These guys get more and more determined everyday!"

"Come on! Let's go take your troubles out of the way with some shopping!" Meilin exclaimed, "We only got three hours before we have to go to Dad's party!"

"Right, right sorry!" Sakura said apolegtically, "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Tazaki is bored. Once again, he has to take the late shift of the security watch for Tokyo Trade International. TTI is one of Japan's largest and most famous corporations, known for its large and lavish donations to various organizations. This building is ninety floors tall above ground, and another five below, making it one of the tallest buildings in the world.

Nothing ever happens at night though, in the day, there is the general chaos of people coming to work, and the occasional riots, but absolutely nothing at night. He usually slacks off during this time, but lately, since the big honcho has been pulling all nighters, the number of guards tripled for all shifts. He yawned as he leaned back on his chair behind the front desk, and just stared at the ceiling. _Why so many guards... the boss must be parano-_. Everything went dark as the power vanished.

"Shit! What the..." _Why hasn't the backup lights kicked in?_ He grabbed his communicator radio, "Hey what the hell happened?... Hello?" No power. The radio is dead. _How is this possible? EMP?_ Tazaki flinched as he felt a cool breeze flow through the room. He grabbed his side arm and scanned the darkness with his eyes. All doors were closed, the air conditioner is offline... there should be no breeze.

"Who's there?" Maybe one of the guards outside came in to check the problem. That would explain the breeze. "Hello?"

It became difficult to breathe, the air was thick with a tension, but everything felt normal. Too normal. Why was there no one coming to check on him? No other voices? No presence? Nothing was going as procedure. Tazaki really cursed his luck with the black out... and the imminent blade thrust through his heart.  


* * *

A shadow stood on top of a fifty floor tower next to TTI Headquarters, watching as the power went out in the neighborhood around him. It was unusually dark for seven in the evening.

_Go_.

He leaped off the building, diving head first towards the ground. 12 guards on the perimeter, all gathered at the front door. One used a key to unlock the door. _Perfect_. The split second he hit the ground, he rolled and pushed off the ground silently, and leaped towards the guards. He unsheathed two jians, and in one swift move, he cut down all of guards and slid through the small opening of the door before it shut. The shadow kept running through the dark room, and tracked his next target.

"Shit! What the..." He paused for a second. The chi flow in this guard is different, not tainted by sin or darkness. He clutched his weapons harder. "Hey what the hell happened?... Hello?"

He smelled the fear within the young man; natural, innocent fear. This boy shouldn't die.

"Who's there?" No time to hesitate.

"Hello?" He rushed forward, and ended the man's life with a single thrust. _May your soul rest in heaven._ He pulled out his blade, and continued this killing spree.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" CEO Arima muttered. Sweat covered his palms, his dark brown eyes scanned the darkness in fear. Ever since he got the warning from the Terran that he was being targeted, he tripled security of the building and refused to return home. The moment the power went out, fear kicked in. He attempted to call with his cell phone, but it didn't work either. Everything electrical stopped functioning with the blackout, as if the building was hit by an EMP blast. But that was impossible... right? He fumbled his pockets for his lighter, and felt around the darkness for the candle. His heart stopped when he heard footsteps. Two sets of them.

"Who's there? Chief Ren, is that you?" No response. _Where the hell is the goddamn security?_ He continued to seek out the candle, yet he couldn't find it. His heart stopped when an unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"Need some help?" Arima yelled as the candle suddenly burst into green flames. The fire was brighter than any normal fire, illuminating the whole room with ease. "Arima, I presume?"

Two teenage boys, both seem about seventeen years old, stood in front of Arima's desk. The one closer to him was about six feet tall, his amber eyes reflected the fire, his brown hair seemed to be aflame.

"W-Wh-Who a-are you?" Arima stuttered. He moved his right hand slowly to a drawer, attempting to take out his pistol.

"You don't need to know. And I suggest you stop reaching for your weapon." Arima yelped again when he touched his drawer's handle. It was cold, a level of cold that he couldn't describe.

"I warned you, my friend here gets a bit... cold when someone challenges him." Arima stared at the other boy. His eyes were covered by a pair of spectacles, his blue hair seemed like the darkest part of the sea.

"Now, please cooperate. Where is the Terran Emperor?" The first boy demanded. His voice was one of an authority figure.

"I... I... don't..." Arima backed up slowly, but stopped when he felt a metal object pressed on the back of his head.

"That was fast, Speed Demon." The boy in the back said, "Got everyone?"

"The only living employee in this building is be threatened by his own gun." _My gun? When did he get to my drawer? I would've noticed..._

"Anyways, back to business. Where is the Terran Emperor, Arima?"

"I don't know! I swear!" Arima pleaded.

"Don't lie to me." The first boy whispered. "I can feel your brain signals. You know." The boy grabbed Arima's arm. Arima screamed as he felt his arm burning in pain.

"OK! OK!! Please stop! Tomoeda!" Arima yelled, "A main gathering place for the Terran is in Tomoeda! That's all I know, I swear!"

The boy stared at him with those fiery eyes. "You're telling the truth. Good for you. Now you can die painlessly."

"Wait, wait. Please!" Arima collapsed to floor, dead. The brown hair boy checked his handiwork, and asked the 'Speed Demon', "So, Yan... how many did you kill?"

The dark haired boy smiled as he replied, "300 of them. Took me one minute and thirty five seconds. Nice work here, Syaoran."

"Yea, yea, I know, I am that awesome." Syaoran said with a smile. "Come on. Eriol, Yan, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

As the three boys walked away from the building into the night chaos caused by the blackout.

"Three... two... one..." A loud explosion echoed throughout Tokyo as the TTI HQ exploded, lighting up the night sky,

"Holy shit!"

"What was..."

"Somebody call the police!"

The three boys continued to walk through the chaos, ignoring the panicking people around them.

"So... we're going back to where it all began." Eriol said.

"Yea..." Syaoran said with a smile. "Tomoeda... Eriol, race you there?"

"It's a 30 miles away... I guess I will be the judge? Where should the finishing line be?" Yan asked. Both Eriol and Syaoran answered immediately: "Penguin Park."

At that, the three boys dashed off into the night.


End file.
